Why Me? (Five Night's At Freddy's Creepypasta)
The Surprise I couldn't believe it! My birthday was coming up, my 6th birthday, to be exact, and my parents were taking me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! That place was one of the most fun places on earth! "Oh my god, thank you mom!" I shouted and hugged my mom and father. "Your welcome, son. Now, you have to be extra good for the rest of the week or else we can't take you there, okay?" My father said. I nodded. It was a "rule" we had for upcoming events. If I wasn't good then I couldn't do whatever we were going to do. After that, we just went on with the rest of our day. Nothing really important happened. The next day, I got up and I did some research on the computer about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. My favorite mascot by far was the golden one that hadn't even been released yet, apparently called "Golden Freddy Fazbear". He was actually supposed to be released the day I went there, so I wanted to be there, so I was extra careful not to do anything bad for the rest of the week. Then came the birthday. "Alright Noah. You've been pretty good this week so lets go!" Dad said as he put on his jacket. "Yup, your right Frank." My mom said. "Yay!" I said and started to get ready. I put on my jacket and my clothes and we headed out the door. We drove off, and I kept thinking about "Golden Freddy Fazbear" and what the site had mentioned about him. Apparently, he was the nicest out of all the animatronics and would give out free pizza. I also thought about my four friends that were coming. The Pizzeria We arrived at the pizzeria, and I saw my friend, Brian, there. "Hey Brian!" I said. "Hey Noah." He replied. I caught up with my other friends and we all went inside. It was Brian and Jenny's first time here, so I kinda showed them around. My other friend, R.J, suggested we sneak off and go backstage and talk to the animatronics. I was reluctant at first, but me and my other friends said yes. So we went backstage and we saw Freddy himself. "Freddy!" I shouted and hugged him. He hugged me back and I asked him "When is Golden Freddy coming, Freddy?". Freddy said "In a few minutes, in the mean time, follow me, we can get some pizza and some cake!" He said. "Whats your name?" He asked me. "Noah Blackley." I told him. We went off to get pizza and cake. So we followed Freddy into an empty room. "Where's the pizza?" I asked. Then I saw Freddy was gone. "Where'd Freddy go?" Brian asked. "I don't know... he'll be back!" I said cheerfully. Then a man in a purple sweater had appeared. Pain "Sir, do you know where Freddy went?" I asked him. I noticed the Golden Freddy Fazbear suit. "Is Golden Freddy here!?" I asked very excitedly. The man in the purple sweater walked towards me, I assumed he was trying to tell me. Then I felt a very sharp pain in my lower chest area all of a sudden. I screamed in pain, The man had a meat cleaver! "Not yet..." The man said. He walked over to my friends and had cut them too, my other friend, the shyer one, Jackson, tried to fight back. He hit the man, and he groaned in pain and killed Jackson too! I was in too much pain to try and help, when I noticed the door was padlocked shut. My parents had heard everything, and started banging on the door, trying to open it, anything to try and get in. Then the man in the purple sweater walked toward me and had knelt down. With one final breath I screamed as the cleaver was sent into my heart, the last thing I saw being him carrying me and my friends to some spare suits... I was stuffed into Golden Freddy, Brian into Freddy, Jenny into Chica, R.J into Bonnie, and Jackson into Foxy. It's Me A few years later, someone walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, looking for a job as a night guard. A man answered on a phone, and started to go on about "Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" and other stuff. Towards the end, he had asked him his name. The man taking the job replied. "Frank. Frank Blackley." "Ah, nice to meet you, Frank Blackley..." The man on the phone said as he hung up. Dad...? It's Me... Dad... Dad, Dad, it's me! Noah! ... It's me... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Five Nights at Freddy's